


I Promise

by bouquin



Category: The Dreamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquin/pseuds/bouquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice and Alexander talk, and make promises. The usual stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _I Promise_   
> **

**  
_I Promise_   
**

Characters belong to Lora Innes or history. I do however, own the story :) Please read and review! I love them.

* * *

It was a muggy day in New Jersey. The Continental Army was encamped across the Hudson Bay, overlooking the British army's settlement in New York City. It was several days after Nathan Hale's capture, and Alan's condition was steadily becoming worse. Beatrice often found herself crying, pacing, and overall being uncomfortable and anguished over the past several weeks. The Americans had been pushed out of New York, and were trying to regroup in order to retake New York. Alexander Hamilton had become Beatrice's main confidant in the wake of all of this upheaval; he and Beatrice would often talk, both of them trying to escape from the harsh reality they were both in. It was during one of these such conversations that Beatrice brought up a certain point.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Alexander."

Alexander looked at Beatrice with sympathy, and placed a comforting a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you can get through this, Bea. It will get better, I promise. Alan will get better and the two of you will go and live happily together-"

Beatrice cut him off, saying "That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?", Alexander asked, now facing Beatrice.

Beatrice hesitated under Alexander's gaze, but she finally answered, "If you leave me, I don't think I'll be able to..to _live_ anymore. Nathan...he's no longer with us, and Alan could slip from us any day now." Beatrice's voice was getting thicker with every uttered syllable. "If something happens to you, that will be the last straw for me. I won't be able to do it anymore." Beatrice was now crying, her hands cradling her face.

Alexander took Beatrice into his arms and tried to comfort her, "Nothing will happen to me, I swear."

Beatrice looked up saying, " _Don't_ say that. Nathan and Alan both said that, and now..." Beatrice didn't finish her sentence, and instead resumed crying. She grabbed Alexander's hand, and said, "I need you with me. To help me. I know it sounds...stupid, but I do. When I go back home, please write. I need to know that you're still alive." She looked at Alexander with a distant look, and touched Alexander's cheek. Alexander cover her hand with his, and the two sat like that a while, drinking in each other's presence.

"I will", Alexander finally said, looking Beatrice in the eye. "I will write, and see you whenever I possibly can. That I will swear to."

Beatrice gave a small smile. "And will you also promise to love me if...if Alan doesn't make it?"

"I swear to that to," Alexander said with a smile.

Beatrice gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and said, "I think I can live now."

"I hope you can," Alexander replied, holding Beatrice's hands in his own.

 _  
**FIN.**   
_


End file.
